maniacalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Holhol1235
Welcome Hi, welcome to the official Maniacal Productions website! We are glad you have gotten a chance to join us. If you would like a job here, ask Wii maniac. You may ask him any questions as well. So, thank you agaiin for joining!! Dentface and Hikari Character Template A Job for ya Text here}} Gots it?}} XDVzfbxfhgjcbn Sure! --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) M-M-M-m-Mooo...... @_@ --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 18:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) KKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 01:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 02:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Whee. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) TDWT Elimination Okay, you asked at teh MySims Wiki, so here it is. NEXT EPISODE, LINDSAY IS OUT. THE EPISODE AFTER, NOAH IS OUT. NEXT EPISODE, DUNCAN IS BACK IN. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 02:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, G x D stuff.... uh... happens. Yeah.... --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 02:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I JUST SAW-- DJ LEAVES SO LINDSAY CAN STAY! Irony: It's teh Jamiaca episode. :P --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) SI SENOR --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 02:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) DonVitoYOOO! *Er...okay, now I think he deserves a ban. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091127222526/mysims/images/8/82/Ohflip.png That be mad creepy. Though, even if I ban him, he'll still be able to look around the site. He's just not gonna be able to post. So I guess we have to depend on Wikia for this... --★ Blanky 17:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Um...I thought you did already. --★ Blanky 19:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *Okey dokey, I contacted Wikia...here's what I put: :Hello again, :There is this...questionable user called "DonVitoYOOO!!" that has been going on our Wiki. He hasn't really done anything truly wrong, but... :On his user page, he claims to have committed two felony convictions, among other rather disturbing things. One of our users searched this guy's name (Don Vito) up on Google and reported to me that this guy actually has a Wikipedia page (his real name is apparently "Vincent Roy Margera"). According to the article, he's a registered sex offender. This has caused some fear among the other users. :He might be just a person impersonating him, but even so, I don't feel comfortable just letting him roam the Wiki. And like I said before, he hasn't actually done anything wrong. But our users are beginning to feel...unsafe with him around the site. I'm not quite sure how to approach with this situation. Even if I ban him, he'll be able to view the site, just not make blog comments and such. --★ Blanky 04:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100522120404/mysims/images/3/32/Facepalm.jpg Did you not read my last message at all? I already contacted Wikia, missy... --★ Blanky 20:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Nein. I imagine they'll reply by either tomorrow or Friday. --★ Blanky 21:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *Oh, wow...that Don Vito account be actually Zordonman's brother... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100522120404/mysims/images/3/32/Facepalm.jpg --★ Blanky 15:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *What? I thought you already saw Zordonman's post, since you had posted a comment after his... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091116002434/mysims/images/5/54/Wut.gif --★ Blanky 16:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *The one about a Fred movie. --★ Blanky 16:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, maybe he isn't talkin' about that...I think Zordonman's message was originally this: "Dont you guys know who Don Vito is?? He would make a great movie. I can see it now Don Vito: The Movie!! sponsored by Veal Scallopini", and he just edited it sayin' that his brother wrote that... --★ Blanky 16:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *wut --★ Blanky 16:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) LIST I liek it. Personalleh, I think DJ is moar of a Billeh, Zeke is sorta a Clayton, and... uh.. all I got as of nao. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 01:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ezekiel. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 01:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) TDWT FINAL FOUR OKay... teh final four are............ HEATHER, CODY, SIERRA, AND ALEJANDRO, AND SIERRA IS BALD! --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 16:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Noooooo. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) OPIDUfhs iudfyaropi fupwoeri ty[ sadiof sariut oaruisy oi iuyaoisru tyaop98t ghp0a89 rhyposfuyho --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *superubermegauberkawaiidesuintergalacticalfantasticalgreatfulparamoreftwful facepalm* --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dun veal liek it... --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll definitely join. --awesomejob smiley heer-- --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yay. --Hikari! - Blah blah blah. 17:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC)